


The Hard Way

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Everything has a Price, Eye Sex, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not now boner, thryce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Tak, to był twardy... orzech do zgryzienia.She always made things hard for him.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Hard Way

\- Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? – zapytała Arihnda, a na jej wargach zagościł uśmieszek, który już nie raz nakierował myśli Thrawna na zupełnie inne tory: takie, które wiodły wyboistą drogą w samą czeluść nocy.

Ten jej uśmieszek drażnił go i prowokował, podobnie jak jej ton i zawarta w nim sugestia.

Pryce w owej chwili nachylała się nad jego biurkiem i gdyby wielki admirał choć na moment opuścił wzrok… przegrałby z kretesem. Gubernator dysponowała okazałym… orężem, który prezentowała mu właśnie z niemałą dumą, a on, no cóż, w takiej sytuacji nie umiał pohamować swojej nie-tak-znowu-niewinnej ciekawości. Pragnął przyjrzeć się jej z bliska i dotknąć tych wspaniałych kształtów… tej kobiecej broni.

Najgorzej było, kiedy kroczyli razem korytarzami, ramię przy ramieniu, a Thrawn, spoglądając na swoją partnerkę z boku, mógł przestudiować cały jej profil i bynajmniej nie koncentrował się wtedy wcale na jej wydatnym nosie, lecz na innej, całkiem sporej… części jej ciała. Kiedy szli, owa część ciała Pryce podskakiwała obok niego radośnie, a wówczas Thrawn instynktownie wydłużał krok, aby nieco wyprzedzić swoją towarzyszkę. Gubernator wtenczas także przyspieszała, jej pierś falowała, gdy ta dostawała lekkiej zadyszki, starając się nadążyć za nim. Nigdy jednak nie poprosiła go o to, by zwolnił. Ten jej upór pozwalał Thrawnowi wyobrazić sobie determinację Pryce podczas zupełnie innego wyścigu.

Zazwyczaj jednak sam, po paru minutach szybkiego marszu, decydował się wrócić do bardziej przystępnego dla gubernator tempa, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą, która bardziej go rozpraszała od jej żyjącego najwyraźniej własnym, bogatym życiem biustu, był nieregularny oddech Arihndy, jej sapanie, które w jego uszach brzmiało bardzo sugestywnie. Gdyby kontynuowała ten swój bieg za nim, niewątpliwie jej twarz przyozdobiłyby rumieńce, a czoło pod czarną, równo przyciętą grzywką, zrosiłby pot. Thrawn był bardzo wyczulony na takie detale. Nie potrafił nie dostrzegać tego rodzaju szczegółów i w wielu przypadkach musiał z niemałym wysiłkiem przywoływać obojętny, niemalże znudzony wyraz twarzy, by ukryć przed ludźmi swoje myśli i opinie. Przed Pryce, tą podstępną kobietą, tym bardziej musiał się pilnować.

Czasem mógłby przysiąc, że ta specjalnie go prowokowała. Mówiła do niego, a potem robiła pauzę i oblizywała językiem swoje spieczone wargi, zaś te, nawilżone, stawały się ponownie gładkie i jakby odrobinę czerwieńsze. Thrawn obserwował jej usta i z nieludzką cierpliwością wysłuchiwał monologów Arihndy, choć nierzadko korciło go, by jej przerwać, by ją uciszyć. Te usta, przeszło mu parę razy przez myśl, mogły robić wspaniałe rzeczy, a zamiast tego produkowały drażniące dźwięki.

Pryce bowiem z czasem nabyła cech, które prawdopodobnie przynosiły korzyść politykom, lecz jego, imperialnego admirała i stratega, irytowały: jedną z nich była ta jej nowa umiejętność wypowiadania się na każdy temat, wypełniania ciszy bezsensownym bełkotem i oklepanymi frazami. Thrawn, co może nie było zbyt dyplomatyczne, w bezpośredniej rozmowie wolał od razu przejść do rzeczy.

W jednej tylko sytuacji jakoś nie potrafił się na to zdobyć: kiedy był z Arihndą sam na sam. Przyłapał się na tym, że i on stosował wówczas uniki: mówił do niej o sztuce, choć dobrze wiedział, że ani trochę nie interesował jej ten temat i że słuchała go, no cóż, chyba wyłącznie z czystej uprzejmości. Omawiał z nią swoje strategie, a ona przestawała się skupiać na jego słowach, ledwie przeszedł do fazy trzeciej… Denerwowało go to, bo specjalnie dla niej się starał, streszczał swój wieloetapowy plan, wyjaśniał jak cywilowi, co i w jakiej kolejności powinno nastąpić. W jej uszach jego długie wywody miały zapewne tyle samo sensu, co dla niego jej polityczna propagandowa paplanina. Nie robił tym na niej wrażenia. Mimo to Pryce słuchała go, najwyraźniej dla samej przyjemności przebywania z nim. Albo, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, dla przyjemności przerywania mu, wtrącenia swoich trzech groszy, zaznaczenia swojej pozycji.

Robiła to z premedytacją. Na przykład podawała mu do ręki datapad i, niby przypadkiem, muskała przy tym jego palce. Nie atakowała otwarcie, lecz… tak, wystawiała jego cierpliwość na próbę. Tak jak teraz.

Jego biurko nie było znowu takie szerokie. Thrawn mógłby bez problemu dosięgnąć stojącej po przeciwnej jego stronie kobiety. Wystarczyło jedynie podnieść się z fotela i wykorzystać to, że Pryce oparła się o jego biurko, by przycisnąć jej dłonie do blatu i unieruchomić ją w miejscu. Mógłby następnie pochylić się nad nią i zaatakować: jej usta, jej policzek, jej szyję.

Zamiast tak właśnie uczynić, wielki admirał patrzył gubernator w oczy, nie chcąc przegrać tego gorącego pojedynku spojrzeń. To, że Pryce nie odwracała wzroku, gotowa prędzej oślepnąć, niż ustąpić mu pola, dodatkowo go podniecało i frustrowało zarazem. Thrawn nie musiał w tej chwili nawet patrzeć na jej z pewnością czerwieńsze niż zwykle wargi, ani na jej piękne piersi, by poczuć, jak krew w jego żyłach zaczyna krążyć szybciej, jak dolną część jego ciała powoli ogarnia rozkoszne ciepło, a potem… tak, ten ucisk w spodniach, który musiał pojawić się następnie, był najmniej przyjemnym elementem niektórych prywatnych, bezpośrednich bądź holonetowych, spotkań z gubernator Pryce.

Biały admiralski mundur i solidne metalowe biurko odgradzały go od tej pięknej, podstępnej kobiety i chroniły go przed zbytnim pośpiechem i nieroztropnością, za którą niewątpliwie z czasem zapłaciłby wysoką cenę.


End file.
